shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Locations (SF2)
This article is about all of the locations in each of the provinces in Shadow Fight 2 - the game modes, events and prizes. Act 1: Hero Reborn *'Tournament '- The tournament is a normal fight that takes winning 2 rounds to win. Health is restored each round. There are 24 fights in total in the tournaments. The tournament takes place in a crowded arena. *'Survival' - Survival is a fight which takes winning one round per enemy with a total of 10 enemies to face. The minimum amount of coins to win is 40 coins and the the maximum amount is 640. You recover your Health by 10% each round in survival. Survival doesn't have a difficulty level because it is the same difficulty every time and it is to see how many levels you can get past before losing and then getting the amount of money that correlates with it. Survival takes place in a bamboo forest. *'Duel - '''Duel is when you fight just like in a tournament except you have different equipment and the difficulty is always normal. Health is restored each round. You can only play a Duel level every 4 hours. Duels take place by a misty mountain. * '''Lynx' - Lynx is the name of the main demon of act 1 and you need to defeat all of Lynx's bodyguards before you can face Lynx . Once you have defeated Lynx you unlock Ranged Weapons and obtain the blue seal. Lynx battles take place on the rooftops of a city during a full moon. Act 2: Secret Path *'Tournament '- The tournament takes place on a bridge over a lake. *'Survival' - Survival takes place in a forest. The minimum amount of coins is 150, the maximum is 3220. *'Duel' - Duels takes place between two Japanese cherry blossom trees by a gate. *'Challenge - '''Challenges are levels where there are factors which affect your play. It is very similar to Duels but you don't have a time limit until you can play again and you use your own equipment. Here are some of the different factors during Challenges; need Equipment/Helm/Armor/Weapon/Shurikens/Magic level '___' to play, reach Brutal/Aggressive/Crazy/Fantastic style, No Kicks/Hits/Weapons/Armor/jumps/double hits, Hot ground (Can't stay on the ground for more than '___' seconds), Don't leave marked zone, Avoid enemy projectiles (enemy projectiles kill you in one hit). Challenges take place by red trees by another gate. *'Hermit''' - Hermit is the name of the main demon of act 2 and you need to defeat all of Hermit's bodyguards before you can face Hermit . Once you have defeated Hermit you unlock Magic and obtain the green seal. Hermit battles take place in the rain near a rainy academy. *'Ascension' - Single rounded Challenge battles, player will win a prize after each fight. Needed 3 tickets for each fight Act 3: Trail of Blood *'Tournament' - The tournament takes place near the sea. *'Survival' - Survival takes place in a dark swamp. The minimum amount of coins to win is 1 000 and the maximum amount is 12,080. *'Duel' - Duels take place near an island. *'Challenge -' Challenges take place near rocky water. *'Butcher ' - Butcher is the name of the main demon of act 3 and you need to defeat all of Butcher's bodyguards before you can face Butcher . Once you have defeated Butcher you obtain the red seal. Butcher battles take place in some sort of ranch area. Act 4: Pirate Throne *'Tournament' - The tournament takes place in a flowery field. *'Survival' - Survival takes place in a big, wet cave used for mining (as seen in the background). The minimum amount of coins to win is 3,750 and the maximum amount is 60,420. *'Duel' - Duels take place on a tall ancient building in the sky surrounded by clouds. *'Challenge -' Challenges take place in a large dojo. *'Wasp' - Wasp is the name of the main demon of act 4 and you need to defeat all of Wasp's bodyguards before you can face Wasp . Once you have defeated Wasp you obtain the purple seal. Wasp battles take place on a harbor near some boats. Act 5: The Greatest Temptation *'Tournament' - The tournament takes place near a volcano. *'Survival' - Survival takes place in a battlefield near a sieged wall. The minimum amount of coins to win is 18,750 and the maximum amount is 302,080. *'Duel' - Duels take place near a snowy mountain by a house. *'Challenge -' Challenges take place in a ruined village. *'Widow' - Widow is the name of the main demon of act 5 and you need to defeat all of Widow's bodyguards before you can face Widow. Once you have defeated Widow you obtain the orange seal. Widow battles take place near another snowy mountain by a house. Act 6: Iron Reign *'Tournament' - The tournament takes place in a ice cave. *'Survival' - Survival takes place in a desert near a ships graveyard. The minimum amount of coins to win is 93,750 and the maximum amount is 2,000,000. *'Duel' - Duels take place by some floating islands. *'Challenge -' Challenges take place on a dry wasteland with flying rocks in the sky. *'Shogun' - Shogun is the name of the main demon of act 6 and you need to defeat all of Shogun's bodyguards before you can face Shogun . Once you have defeated Shogun you obtain the jade seal. Shogun battles take place in a burning city named "Ivory". *"Gates of Shadows" -- The goal is to defeat all the six demons. It takes place near the "gates of shadows". Unlike survival, there are only six enemies. You recover your health more each round than survival. Each round has different challenges (Lose on ring out, Hot ground, No slashes/punches, No magic, No kicks, Both player and enemy regenerate health in shown area, Both player and enemy loses health in shown area, Inverted movement). The shown yellow area makes throws do massive damage (with the yellow hand sign). Act 7: Revelation Act 7 is divided into three chapters, each part includes new, unique locations with different storyline, the first act to do so. Act 7: Chapter 1 * Factory Survival '- This mode is the equivalent of survival in all the other acts. It takes place near an unknown factory, and the aim is to fend off looters trying to steal resources. This area is renamed "Cronos" when Cronos and his looters are fought in the area. * '''Hideout Tournament '- This mode is the equivalent of Tournament in all the other acts. It takes place in a spaceship. There are 24 rounds which pit Shadow against aliens and robots. Cypher fights Shadow in a friendly test of skill at round 16 of the Tournament. Act 7: Chapter 2 * '''Stone Grove Challenge - The equivalent to Challenge Mode, the mode in which special rules are applied to change gameplay. This is where Shadow meets the Ancient One, who was at first taking the form of Shroud to avoid suspicion, but then changes form to speak with Shadow. The Ancient One doubts Shadow's abilities, and claims that many great warriors had faced Titan prior to Shadow's arrival and failed. The opponents that Shadow faces in the Stone Grove are warriors that faced Titan and became corrupted. The Stone Grove consists of various pillars of stone, along with a few trees. *'Incubator Tournament': The one who bests all of the others in the Incubator Tournament becomes Titan's soldier. Shadow fights here to become closer to Titan. The Incubator is where Titan's warriors are hatched. *'Hideout Duel': Just as every Duel in all areas, the Duel is the type of sparring where the player has random equipment, and the Duel generates its own additional rule. Act 7: Chapter 3 *'Spaceship Challenge': While Cypher holds Corrupted May in prison, Shadow and Kali go to Titan's Citadel, but Scavengers attack them, Shadow fights against Scavengers with special rules just like every other challenge but harder. *'Stone Grove Tournament': When Kali and Shadow reach Stone Grove, they haven't found Ancient. Instead, Titan's soldiers that are supposed to kill Ancient but fell to his sword, then Ancient gave them "new life", they protect Stone Grove and Shadow must fight them. *'Titan': Where the battle with Titan and his bodyguards happens Titan is unlocked after 7th stage of the Spaceship Challenge. *'Incubator Survival': Shadow fights with Titan's army in survival mode. *'Factory Duel': Shadow duels with looters. Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Locations